total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lev
Lev, labeled, "The Sweet Enviromentalist", is a Scottish competetor on Total Drama Tumblr. She is known to say things such as, "Aye," "Besides," and "sigh...". She is kind and rather intelligent. She has gray hair and maroon eyes. She is normally seen in a purple shirt and dark blue pants. Tumblr She is introduced by Chris, who first begins to call her "Malef-" before he is cut off. She takes her place next to Eddie on the Killer Coconuts and waits patiently as the others arrive. She is seen to panic a bit when Chris announces there will be four teams. Later, Cliff and her clash when he silences her before she can help her team. She continues berating him throughout the challenge. Eddie talks to her and makes her feel a little better, until Luck passes by and calls them 'Lovers', causing the two to blush. She is seen to be sour towards Fitz, having known him before TD, claiming he's sexist and rude. She wins an 'okay cottage' along with the rest of her team. In the second episode, she is the first of her team to (sort of) scream. She lies about how Cliff looks, yet she is later safe from elimination. In the third episode, she encorages Kaitlyn and later refuses to strip naked. She is horrified when Eddie has to walk on his hands over red hot coals, and she encorages him. Later, she, again, is on the chopping block. Eddie and her passionately make out before realizing that Lev is safe. Lev must find a beaver in the next episode, and she does so by finding a dam and getting pulled underwater by one of the mutant beavers from the previous seasons. She barely escapes and runs from the beaver, leading it to the mess hall as best as she can. She yells at the others to feed the beaver, which Eddie does leading to them finally winning. Or at least as close to winning as they can get. Lev is one of the four 'kidnapped' contestants in the 5th episode, and she is safe from elimination later. She plain freaks out upon learning Eddie was leaving. Later, it is shown that she is quite possibly loosing her sanity, as she begins a series of almost suicidal feats, including jumping out of the tallest tree in the forest, where she is confronted by Rosie. In the 6th episode, she and Fitz battle it out and both end up getting flung. Friends She and Eddie are on good terms, up until Luck states that they might be crushing on each other, causing he to avoid speaking to him for the rest of the challenge. Luck and her do not interact often, she has stated that she doesn't like him, thinking jocks can't be trusted. Her and Cliff are proven to be rivals, and big ones at that. She does not approve of Cliffs' selfish ways, and Cliff does not approve of her smart mouth. Fitz and Lev are among the only contestants that knew each other before the show, and Fitz apparently lived with her before his sexist comments angered her enough to kick him out. Kaitlyn and her are seen to get along quite well, being the only two girls on the team. They make small talk and enjoy chatting about the others. Her relationship with Chris appears to be mainly: He's an asshole, I know almost everything about him. He should stay out of my way. The rest of her relations are unknown.